1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lid removers and more particularly pertains to a new bucket lid removing tool for removing lids from buckets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lid removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, lid removers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lid removers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,090; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,436; U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,404; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,685; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,585.
In these respects, the bucket lid removing tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing lids from buckets.